


小惩大诫

by prefiringfort



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Sith Obi-Wan, Sith Qui-Gon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefiringfort/pseuds/prefiringfort
Summary: 因为学徒不佳的表现，奎刚决定给他上一节课。





	小惩大诫

**Author's Note:**

> 肉要什么逻辑？  
> 内含西斯！奎刚， 西斯！欧比旺

双手后缚，口中含枷，两条腿被分别绑在床两侧的镣铐上。欧比旺靠着床头，镇定地看着师父微微挑起的眉毛，学徒在分析着师父的怒火。

西斯尊主轻笑，指尖划过外袍下，未着一物的大腿内侧。

“你做得很好。”奎刚低语，轻得几乎难以听到。欧比旺在为冰凉的指尖轻颤，拼尽全力才未畏缩。他低声呜咽着，可师父既无法也不屑于了解徒弟的意图。口涎顺着枷锁流下，濡湿了勉强当做遮羞布的外袍，令黑色的布料墨色更深。液体渗过织物，触在学徒的胸口，沁出一片凉意。

欧比旺半合上眼睛，从师徒链接中送出求饶的信息。可他的师父不为所动，反而嘴角上翘，露出了冰冷的笑容。

“你明明知道这项任务的重要性，”西斯尊主勾起学徒的下巴，望入对方充满不甘的双眸之中。他深知学徒的心理，若说对方有对原力之外的执着，那便是要求体面——或许还有食物。

奎刚看着面前被强迫张嘴、两颊因怒意与恐惧而通红的学徒。他虽有外袍勉强遮羞，可这薄薄的布料对抵挡师父的恶意毫无用处。欧比旺很清楚接下来自己将要面对的是什么，而奎刚会致力于令此次惩罚更为印象深刻。

“首先，”奎刚的大手探入学徒的衣袍下摆，压上那早已勃起的部位。他握住他，以拇指蹭过顶部的浅沟。“当我命令你伺机而动的时候。”他从底端松松握拳上提，满意地看着徒弟瞬间扩张的瞳孔，和对方挣扎着不要呜咽出声的艰辛。

“你就该等候机会降临。”尊主伸出舌头，舔过自己的下唇，湿润后的嘴唇在仅有的微光下折射光芒，而欧比旺却感觉有如毒蛇吐信，意在威胁。此刻依照惯例，是师父玩弄他的时间。而若是他在获得准许前就轻易地释放出来，那只可能意味着更糟的处罚。性是好的，欧比旺想道，起码还有欢愉。而在无尽的沙漠中伏击一队沙人，则远远谈不上美妙。

此刻奎刚仍关注着他的表情，一手抚慰着自己的学徒。当他发现学徒对他的欲望后，就意识到了性会成为绝佳的处罚工具。他需要他徒弟一定程度上的忠心，也希望他能记住教训、学会如何野心勃勃地谋划未来。奎刚想着，边将前液抹遍柱身，边抬起空闲的那只手捻起那晶莹剔透的涎液，以原力撩起罩袍，将之涂抹在早已洇湿的胸口。

欧比旺呜咽着，身体微颤。他低声喘息，向师傅送去认错的情绪。奎刚自然不吃这套小把戏，他前倾吻上学徒的耳垂，又以舌尖扫过它的轮廓。待他抽身时，发现欧比旺瞪大了他那双蓝绿色的双眸，而瞳色微微泛黄。

“观察环境，是你第一件应该做得事。”奎刚弹舌，发出清脆的声响。手铐上带着原力阻隔器，虽不至于隔绝欧比旺和原力的联系，但也仅剩师徒间的近距离交流能正常运作。奎刚想道，他的学徒还有很多待学之处。幸好，他自认有足够的耐性来调教这个他亲手挑选的徒弟。

尊主的大掌从柱身滑落，指尖逗弄把玩起下方的囊袋。欧比旺发出被呛到的声音，师父缓缓抬手，梳过学徒的发丝以示安慰。

“其次，”奎刚从柜子里捞出润滑引入手中。他将之倒满手心，以掌揉至会阴。温度渐渐升高，尊主发现了学徒的期待与原力中的震颤。他压下了将自己快速推入对方体内的欲望，先以力束线，压制住学徒的高潮，随后前倾，将欧比旺抱到了自己的腿上。如今学徒知道师父对他动了手脚，双眸中燃起鲜艳的怒火，皱起的眉毛却透着无奈和妥协。

奎刚并没有剥去欧比旺的罩袍，他需要这层毫无用处的遮挡松松垮垮地挂在学徒肩上，来提醒欧比旺他对他的掌控。西斯学徒在渴求和羞辱中涨红了脸，不过鉴于他们缩短的距离，他终于能将下巴搁到奎刚的肩上。除去以顺从取悦对方外，他也希望躲避师父那如炬般的眼神。

“当我说把那人绑回来的时候。”奎刚任徒弟在颈边厮磨轻蹭，毫不在意随对方的动作而带来那湿漉漉的感觉。他又在指间倒了些许润滑，随后提起衣袍后摆，将手指探入隐秘之处。“不要杀了他。”

欧比旺一滞，从师父低沉的声音种读出了隐含其下的怒意。他挣扎了几下，最终在奎刚的嘘声中勉强安静了下来。润滑剂微凉的感觉并不舒服，但欧比旺无需提醒自己，这是惩罚，而非嘉奖。

奎刚为他扩张的动作柔缓，他并不希望伤到自己的学徒。当然，对于惩罚而言，痛苦是必须的，但并非是通过这种方式。他另一只手在欧比旺脑后轻扫，令口枷终于得以脱落。刑具带着水光，几乎无声地掉落在奎刚身后的床上。欧比旺呛咳两声，又深吸口气，却并未发出一声。他不知道师父的意图，又不想以错误的方式去讨好他。在他体内的手指修长、带着薄茧，过往的经验令他轻车熟路地找到他的那点，恶意的刮蹭使他双腿发软、充满渴求，但是除了倚靠着师父外，别无他法。

“第三，欧比旺。”他的师父抽回手指。液体随着重力流下，他为那温热的粘稠感到不适。奎刚将徒弟从身上拉开，蓝色双眸对上迷离的蓝绿色眼睛，西斯尊主抱起学徒，令他的穴口在他的勃起上方磨蹭。欧比旺微微张口，发出如猫咪舒展时的声音。在情欲与爱抚之下，他只希望师父能忘记他的处罚——虽然这可能性几乎为零。

奎刚对自己一手促成的情形微笑。他靠近了对方的耳朵，几近无声地低语道:“不要对我说谎。”

欧比旺瞬间瞪大双眸，而奎刚也微微松手，令学徒身体下沉。穴口因之前的扩张而舒展，但仍因紧致而无法一次吞入全部。欧比旺屈起双腿以膝盖支撑，又靠着奎刚借力。他的鼻尖与师父的相抵，在露出一个不带悔意的笑容的同时，吻上了对方。

唇舌相抵、津液相融，啧啧水声在屋内回响。于亲吻的同时，欧比旺腰身下沉，将师父全数纳入体内。炙热紧致包裹着奎刚，学徒的意图昭然若揭，可缩短刑罚所要求的又不仅仅是师长的释放。

西斯尊主对学徒欲望的禁锢丝毫微松。他快速地找到那一点，并毫不在意地对此戳刺。欧比旺咬着下唇，朝师父露出委屈的表情，在师长和情人的怀中呜咽求饶。他将双腿环上奎刚的腰，用牙齿拉开师父仍颇为端正的衣衫，以舌尖在那肌肉饱满的胸口圈划勾勒、化解渴求。

“我……错了，师父。”学徒吞吞吐吐，语句中带着呻吟。奎刚不得不承认，他徒弟的外表具有着很大的吸引力，这也是他挑选他的原因之一。

他能透过师徒链接感觉到对方欲望的堆积，仿佛在濒临高潮的悬崖边摇摇欲坠。热火从腰腹缭绕而上，于羞耻和挑逗中愈演愈烈。此刻学徒早已成为情欲的奴隶，他的一举一动都是为了令他能尽快逃离这由他师父构建的牢笼与陷阱。

欧比旺前倾索吻，却被奎刚轻松躲开。他在学徒脖子上留下一个红色的印痕，可拒绝了来自对方的另一个吻。在欧比旺意识到他的错误之前，奎刚不会让欧比旺得到他想要的，而学徒也终于在在炙火中意识到了这一点。

“我不该……”学徒为敏感点的撞击而尖叫，“不该违抗您！”他喘息着，拷在身后的手握紧成拳，指甲陷进了掌心。

“除此之外？”奎刚又一次全然抽出、插入到底。

“除此……”西斯学徒困惑着，望向他的师长。奎刚好整以暇地勾起嘴角，暗中期望他的欧比旺不要给出错误的答案。

他的学徒在他怀中蹭着他、双眸染上薄雾。兴奋又不得释放的疼痛令他生出了生理性的泪水，而双手后缚也让他无法擦拭脸颊。水滴滑落，留下一道水痕。奎刚暂停了动作，任欧比旺喘息、抽泣，蓝绿色的眼睛在一片模糊中探寻着那个未曾清晰的答案。

“我……不该让您知道……”欧比旺因抽噎而不得不断开了句子，“让您知道我在说谎。”

奎刚微笑。

他松开了对学徒的桎梏。下一秒，白炙与解脱席卷了学徒，而奎刚也在几下抽插后达到了高潮。

欧比旺喘着气倒回师父的怀里，尊主随手解开手铐、丢到一边。

/这次惩罚我会铭记于心的，师父。/他带着困意在链接中向师父作出了保证。

/希望如此，我的徒弟。/他的师父，也一如既往地，给出了回应。


End file.
